Tres son multitud
by FrAnFuRt
Summary: Sirius, James y Remus viven las alegrías y los problemas de un triángulo amoroso que romperá mas de un corazón... slash sirius-remus, sirius- james, capítulo 4: Consecuencias y decisiones...
1. Pasiones desenfrenadas

Capítulo 1: Pasiones desenfrenadas

- James Potter, ¡¡¡entra en mi cama ahora!!!- gritó Sirius, incorporándose en su lecho y fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amigo, que se encontraba de pie en la mitad de la habitación, vestido solo con la parte de debajo de su delgado pijama.

Ya casi era medianoche, pero Remus aun estaba en la sala común haciendo deberes y Peter dormía a pierna suelta: El expreso de Hogwarts podría haber pasado sobre él y no hubiese despertado.

- No quiero, va a llegar Moony y sabes como se pone cuando se entera que estuvimos juntos….-

Sirius se levantó de la cama y cubrió con la sábana su desnudez, más por el frío que por pudor.

- Hay veces en que eres insoportable- resopló, ya más calmado y con la certeza de que sin gritar conseguiría mas de su Prongsie.

James se le acercó lentamente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

- Mañana, lo prometo….-

- Pareces una mujer, te está haciendo mal salir con esa Evans.-

- Cállate, tonto- James rió y rodeó el torso de Padfoot con sus delgados brazos- Lo único que faltaba, que te pusieras celoso de Lily.-

- Igual como tú te pones de Moony…..no me digas que no, por que no te creo.- Sirius irrumpió en la boca de su amigo con fuerza, sin dejarle tiempo para correrse o replicar.

Cayeron lentamente sobre la cama de James, abrazados. El can despojó a su amante de la poca que traía y lo recorrió con brusquedad, como si estuviera apurado o no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, logró que el muchacho sintiera algo de placer, lo que como siempre estuvo acompañado de frases algo cliché.

- Paddy…. Te….quiero…te…amo…-jadeó, buscando sus labios y aferrándose a él, palpando su pecho firme y seguro.

Sirius se limitó a mirar el techo: Esas eran solo palabras que se decían en el minuto, que luego se las llevaba el viento. Una vez que Prongs se hubo recuperado, lo arrastró al gélido suelo de piedra y ahí lo penetró, ambos ya conocedores del cuerpo del otro y por lo mismo, sabedores de lo que tenían que hacer para complacerlo.

Luego, Padfoot lo ayudó a levantarse y se acurrucaron juntos en su cama, tapados por el dosel, con las piernas entrelazadas y los labios casi rozándose. Sin embargo, pronto James recordó que otras personas dormían en esa habitación y se deslizó a su lecho, atormentado por la idea de que Peter pudiese haber escuchado algo.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando los tres ya dormían profundamente, Remus entró sigilosamente para no despertarlos. Le bastó ver la ropa tirada en la mitad de la estancia para darse cuenta de lo que ahí había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente era sábado, por lo que todos aprovecharon de descansar hasta tarde. Cerca de las once, Moony se levantó y comenzó su traqueteo para vestirse. El leve ruido despertó a Sirius, el cual se salió de la cama de un brinco y se le acercó.

- Hola- lo saludó, buscando su mirada esquiva.

- Hola…-

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí?

- No.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar?

- No.

- Aaaaah…. ¿Pretendes que adivine que rayos te pasa?

- No, es solo que pensé que preferirías quedarte acá, con Prongs. Después de la agitada noche de ayer…-

- No te pongas melodramático, solo nos divertíamos un rato…. ¿Desde cuando que yo te importo tanto?

- Siempre me haz importado, otra cosa es que tú no te fijes en mí, salvo cuando James te falla.

Sirius atrajo al licántropo contra si y lo besó suavemente, hasta que sintió en sus labios un sabor salado. Moony lloraba y no intentaba ocultarlo, le refregaba en la cara su pena, para después salir corriendo sin decir nada. El moreno pensó en seguirlo, colmarlo de explicaciones y caricias, besarlo de nuevo hasta tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos, pero prefirió dejarlo solo un rato. No tenía ánimo de andar persiguiéndolo y pronto James despertaría, por lo que podrían escaparse un rato a la torre de astronomía juntos y repetir lo de la noche anterior.

Fin capitulo 1

Bueno, espero que hayan entendido la idea del fic….no se cuantos capitulos tendrá, pero serán varios.

Reviews please!!


	2. Declaración y Doble Rechazo

Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta. Este capítulo me costó mucho mas escribirlo que el primero, espero que les guste. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, fueron muy alentadores XD.

Capítulo 2: Declaración y doble rechazo.

La tarde del sábado transcurrió lenta y aburrida para Sirius, ya que se la pasó en la sala común con Peter jugando ajedrez mágico. James se había ido a pasar la tarde con Lily, lo que significaba que aquello terminaría en una escapada a la torre de astronomía o al bosque y que llegarían bastante tarde. Remus estaba desaparecido desde la mañana, lo que en cierta forma preocupaba a Sirius. Luego de la cena, Peter anunció que estaba muy cansado y se fue a dormir, por lo que Paddy se quedó en la sala común acompañado por alumnos de otros años, hasta que estos también se fueron a acostar. Cuando ya era muy tarde, vio a Remus entrar por el agujero del retrato.

- ¡Moony! ¿Dónde estuviste?- le preguntó, interponiéndose entre él y las escaleras para ir a los dormitorios.

- Por ahí….Déjame pasar, por favor.-

- ¿No podemos conversar un rato? No nos hemos visto en todo el día.-

- A ver, ¿De que quieres hablar? No creo que tengamos mucho tema.

- Quiero saber porqué estás tan enojado conmigo. Hace siglos que me acuesto con James y tú lo sabes, además nunca antes te había molestado.

- Es que ahora todo es distinto….- Remus bajó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Prongs ha empezado a salir con Lily Evans? ¿Defiendes los intereses de ella?

- No, nada que ver. Tú realmente no entiendes nada. –

El licántropo se encaminó a las escaleras, pero Sirius lo agarró de un brazo y lo lanzó al sillón.

-¿Que cosa entonces?- gritó como endemoniado- Dime lo que sientes, de una vez.

- Yo… yo te quiero, Padfoot. Ahora yo te amo, esto es serio.

Sirius se pasmó por un segundo, se quedó de pie frente al otro muchacho, asimilando lo que le había dicho. No lograba entender los sentimientos de Moony. O sea, para él las relaciones entre hombres no incluían amor de por medio y mucho menos con uno de sus mejores amigos. Tampoco sabía si le creía del todo, podía ser que tras las poéticas palabras del lupino se escondiese otra cosa.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Rem, poniéndose de pie para alcanzar al animago y posarle la mano en el hombro.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Qué sientes tú por mi?

- Pues, tu eres mi amigo, yo te quiero mucho, sabes que eres muy importante para mí.

Remus lo miró fijamente, con añoranza, como si le preguntara: ¿Y nada más?

- Bueno, y ahora tengo ganas de acostarme contigo.

Moony puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

- Paddy, ya hemos hablado de esto….-

- Tú no quieres.-

- Yo no puedo. Soy un licántropo y….-

- Si te unes a alguien estarás junto a él todo la vida.- Sirius dijo la última frase como si esta fuese un sermón que le hubiesen repetido toda la vida- Ya lo sé, ¿Cuál es el punto?

- Tengo dieciséis años, Sirius. No sé si quiero quedarme junto a ti toda la vida, no sé si…-

- ¿Me quieres lo suficiente?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

El moreno besó al otro y, sin que este se percatara, entrelazó sus piernas con la de él y cayeron abrazados sobre la alfombra. Cuando Sirius comenzó a intentar sacarle la túnica, Remus se safó de él. Salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios en el mismo minuto en que James entró a la estancia junto a Lily.

- Buenas noches, James- se despidió la chica, para luego besar en la mejilla a su acompañante y salir en la misma dirección que Moony. Recién entonces Prongs se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba ahí.

- ¿Problemas con Moony? – le preguntó. Lo conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta que algo no muy agradable le había pasado.

- No te metas.-

Padfoot se dejó caer sobre una poltrona con desgano. Su amigo se situó a su lado y lo abrazó, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

- No te pongas así…. Si se pelearon, seguro que pronto se reconcilian. Solo tienen que pedirse perdón.-

- Es que el problema es que no sé de qué tengo que pedirle perdón, no tengo idea que fue lo que hice esta vez.

- ¿Seguro?-

- ¡Si! Él me dijo que me quería, que me amaba…. Luego yo traté de acercarme, pero él

me dio un montón de pretextos y después se fue.

- Paddy, yo te adoro, pero eres un bruto. Seguro que no escuchaste todo lo que tenía que decirte y te precipitaste un poco….-

- Gracias, Prongsie. Con estos amigos….-

Sirius se libró del abrazo que lo mantenía unido a James y se hizo un ovillo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para animarte?- preguntó James. La sonrisa pervertida del can le bastó como respuesta.

Un segundo después rodaban por el suelo, Padfoot suplicándole a Prongs que lo dejara tomarlo.

- No, ni lo sueñes – fue su tajante respuesta- Estoy muy flacucho, no aguantaría una tanda doble. Estuve con Lily, ¿Recuerdas?

- Evans de nuevo….-

James hizo casi omiso al último comentario, le dio un beso fugaz a Paddy y partió con viento fresco al dormitorio, dejándolo con la autoestima por el suelo. Hoy no debería haberme levantado pensó mientras miraba el fuego crepitar en la chimenea. Más tarde subió a la habitación y cuando vio a Remus dormido, se preguntó si lo que James le había dicho sería cierto.

Fin capítulo 2!!

Podre sirius…. No fue un buen día para él…..en fin, trataré de subir el próximo capítulo apenas lo escriba, dejen reviews!!!!


	3. Media Reconciliación

Lamento la tardanza…

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Ana- san, ya que gracias a ella pude escribir, me dio muchas ideas en un momento en el que estuve literalmente bloqueada y hasta escribió una parte…Gracias amiga!!!

Capítulo 3: Media reconciliación.

- Toma, amor- dijo Lily, tendiéndole una humeante tostada con mantequilla a James- Debes alimentarte.-

Eran las diez de la mañana y la pareja se encontraba en el comedor desayunando, en compañía de un Remus muy callado.

- No quiero, Lil- respondió Prongs, poniendo cara de asco y concentrándose en su tasa de café. Se había arrepentido de su actitud con Sirius la noche anterior, le preocupaba haberlo lastimado y tanto lío lo tenía de muy mal humor.

- Anda, cómetela- replicó Lily- Como bien sabes, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Ahora es cuando ingieres los nutrientes necesarios para…-

- ¡Cállate! ¡No me interesan los malditos nutrientes!- dicho esto, el animago se levantó y se fue. Lily no dijo nada, ya que sabía que Remus no le prestaría atención. Sin embargo, cuando llegó Sirius y se sentó frente a ella, se desahogó.

- Ese James, no sé qué le pasa, yo sólo le ofrecía una simple tostada y él se enojó, me gritó y se fue. Está realmente insoportable. No sé si tú crees lo mismo, Sirius, pero yo personalmente….-

- ¡Basta! – Padfoot también andaba de un humor de perros por lo del día anterior y lo último que quería escuchar era a Lily con su voz de pito hablándole a toda velocidad. Bebió un trago largo de su jugo de calabaza y se marchó.

Lily miró a Remus y suspiró.

- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- pregunto, en parte a Moony pero también para si misma.

- Creo que todo es mi culpa, Lily.-

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué?

- Prefiero no hablar de eso. Discúlpame, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.-

La pelirroja se quedó con una palabra en la punta de la lengua por tercera vez esa mañana.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común, Sirius se topaba con un James un tanto amurrado, quien al verlo, lo miró poniendo su mejor cara de pena.

- Hola Padfoot- lo saludó él, yendo a su encuentro.

-…..-

A los ojos de James, Sirius era infinitamente bello cuando estaba enfadado. Más aún cuando le herían su orgullo de león e intentaba ocultar su dolor bajo un manto de fingida indiferencia.

- Paddy…-

Prongs intentó besarlo, pero Padfoot no se lo permitió.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me tenías tantas ganas, anoche?

- Si…y tú me rechazaste…. Antes de eso Moony lo hizo… estoy harto de todos ustedes…

James decidió no ser amable.

- ¿Tu estás harto? ¿El señor siempre dispuesto está cansado de sus tontos amiguitos que se portan como nenas?

- No podría haberlo dicho mejor….-

- Mira, para que sepas, soy yo él que está cansado de que andes con esa cara de perrito mojado cada vez que no quiero acostarme contigo.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no tengo cara de nada!

- Ya basta, mi perrito, no quiero que nos peleemos. -

James besó dulcemente a Sirius, el cual en un principio se resistió pero luego le correspondió con energía. Luego se abrazaron largamente, como si un par de horas de separación hubiesen sido una eternidad sin poder tocarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con Moony?- le preguntó luego Prongs, mientras lo conducía a la habitación, a través de las escaleras tenuemente iluminadas.

- No sé…- Sirius esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada, para luego abrir la puerta y lanzar suavemente a James sobre la cama más cercana, la de Remus, y recostarse a su lado- Y para serte sincero, en este minuto es lo que menos me preocupa.-

Padfoot inició entonces la rutina que ya habían establecido; comenzó a quitarle lentamente la ropa a su amigo mientras él le depositaba sonoros besos en la cara, hasta que el otro lo hizo detenerse y se puso sobre él.

- Déjame a mí…- dicho esto, James se quitó los anteojos, la camisa y desvistió a Sirius con calma; tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y nada ni nadie les impediría disfrutar del momento. Quería regalarle un poco de placer, para que se olvidase de sus frustraciones y sobre todo, de los continuos desaires de Remus.

Cuando ya hubo terminado su tarea, James se dispuso a recorrer el cuerpo de su amigo con pequeños besos húmedos, pero no pudo. Súbitamente, tuvo esa sensación de pánico que lo había invadido solo durante sus primeras relaciones, esa asquerosa mezcla entre parálisis, miedo y vergüenza. ¿El motivo? El nerviosismo quizás, el hecho de que estaban en la cama de Remus, la culpabilidad al estar saliendo también con Lily, eso no lo supo con certeza nunca.

Se apartó de Sirius lo más rápido que pudo, logró ponerse sus anteojos y pararse junto al lecho, para mirar al otro muchacho con las mejillas rojas y las rodillas temblorosas.

- No puedo…- masculló, mientras se ponía los pantalones al revés y retrocedía a la puerta sin dejar de contemplarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Padfoot se puso también de pie, con un expresión de profundo desconcierto en su rostro.

- Disculpa…yo…- Prongs cogió su túnica de un manotazo y salió corriendo. Sirius comenzó a vestirse para ir tras él, pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió y prefirió darle su tiempo…

¿Qué rayos le pasa…? Pensó mientras se abrochaba con cuidado la túnica y la alisaba para que no tuviese la más mínima arruga.

Cera de media hora más tarde, bajó a la sala común en busca de su amigo, pero se encontró con Remus. Al verlo tan turbado, el lupino se preocupó.

- ¿Padfoot? ¿Qué onda?

- Nada, ¿Haz visto a James?

- No…- Sirius pensó que quizás el chico necesitaba estar solo, por lo que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sillón, la cual estaba desierta salvo por él y Remus.

- Paddy, ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó Moony después de un rato, cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incómodo. El moreno asintió- Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de anoche…-

- No te preocupes, si fue todo mi culpa.-

- No, es que no me expresé bien…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Remus le tomó las manos al otro chico y sonrió.

- Yo… lo pensé bien y… quiero decir… yo…-

-¿Qué pasa, Moony?-

- Yo si quiero.-

Sirius lo miró con desconcierto.

- Mmmm… No nos estamos entendiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ya estoy listo, Paddy. Quiero unirme a ti para siempre, por que como ya sabes, yo me enamoré de ti.-

Luego de reflexionar por un rato, sentado frente al lago con la mirada perdida en sus profundidades, James regresaba a su sala común ya más calmado. Había atribuido su suerte de "ataque de pánico" a la presión de estar seudo engañando a Lily – ya que aún no tenían nada serio- y se encontraba bien dispuesto para darle a su cachorrito unos momentos de diversión.

Lo que no sabía era que a Sirius aquello ya no le quitaba el sueño y en ese minuto acababa de incorporar a su disco duro el hecho de que Remus estuviese enamorado de él…. Y que este amor fuese tan profundo que el lupino asegurase que quería estar junto a él por el resto de sus vidas.

- Moony… no se qué decir…. Esto es un poco sorpresivo…-

- Ah, yo lo siento…no quise importunarte, es que necesitaba decírtelo… -

- No, es que… ¿Amor por siempre? ¿No es como mucho?

Remus se sonrojó; en sus ojos de miel y sombra Sirius notó un dejo de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Solo estoy siendo honesto, es algo que siento hace mucho tiempo y hoy por fin me decidí.-

- ¿Te decidiste a qué?

- A asumirlo como algo definitivo, pues. En todo caso, ya te lo dije ayer, Paddy. La diferencia está en que después de pensarlo mucho, ahora sé que quiero arriesgarme.-

Padfoot se sorprendió con el nivel de voracidad del chico. Él no era así normalmente, quizás era el efecto de la luna creciente o lo había presionado tanto anteriormente que al fin sus sentimientos habían madurado del golpe, eso no lo sabía ni el propio Remus con seguridad. Además, al tenerlo así, literalmente en bandeja, se le hacía mucho menos interesante. Hasta amenazador.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?- le espetó finalmente el lupino- Por mi lado, pondré todo de mi parte y olvidaré lo de Prongs.-

El moreno sonrió tensamente, sus manos en las de Remus sudaban por el nerviosismo, más en el resto de su cuerpo sentía escalofríos. Al escuchar el retrato de la Señora Gorda abrirse creyó que un tercero sería su salvación, pero al darse cuenta que era James el que interrumpía su encuentro amoroso, solo rogó con toda su alma que se lo tragara la tierra.

Ok…. Ya sé, pueden lanzarme todos los tomatazos que quieran por dejar a moony como un fácil y a james como taimado, pero es que realmente era la única forma que se me ocurrió de continuar la historia de una manera coherente. Al menos sirius quedó mas humano. En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews, algún día los responderé XD

Bueno, creo que ya captaron el conflicto principal del fic…

¿Por quien se decidirá Sirius?

Van a ser como máximo 3 capis más… aunque quien sabe quizás se alarga un tantito….Ah.. y como podrán haber notado, alargué un poco el capítulo, ojalá que les haya gustado más así.


	4. Decisiones

He vuelto…

Contestaré reviews (sip, aunque no lo crean )

Moony girl 2: Yo también tqm!!

Battousai Tomoe: Creo que el final es algo predecible, pero en fin…. Cualquier cosa puede pasar con tres chicos como estos!! Gracias!

Remsie: Vaya!! Se nota del lado de quien estás, pobres Prongsie y Paddy. Bueno, creo que yo también lo prefiero… ¿Es que cómo no amar al lobito? Si es tan mocho….

Kurogane: Habrá mucho más Sirius- James, solo espera, aunque no sé dejarlos juntos al final, eso tendrás que leerlo. Agradezco que valores la forma en que puse a los chicos en el tercer capi, pensé que a nadie le gustaría. Y si, es cierto, es rápido pero creo que así se hace más liviano de leer, espero que te haya gustado. Por cierto, leí tu fic "Sweet Sixteen" y me gustó mucho

Anna Potter: No sé cual será el final de Prongs, la verdad es que me gusta con Lily y con Sirius pero en fin, la historia irá de una forma y de acuerdo a ello decidiré su pareja final. Gracias!!!

Blair84: ¿Cómo es eso de formar el trío? Oo En fin, lo estoy siguiendo como puedo… pero me conoces a mí con mis bloqueos, es lo k hay!!

Ana- San: Wow, gracias a ti mi cantidad de reviews aumenta, a ver… cálmate un poco con Sirius, si no es tan malo después de todo. Si bueno, los capis son cortos y te apoyo en tus sueños imposibles, pero sabes que prefiero a Moony. Oye, de nada, te merecías que te dedicara el capi… Nos leemos!!

Adriana Umbraslev: Yo también adoro el Sirius-remus!!! Estoy continuando…. Espero que te guste.

Nani: Dejemos las cosas claras, SIRIUS NO ACTUA COMO PUTO, solo está un poco indeciso y prueba cosas distintas… Si quieres cosas formales ándate a leer fics en general dónde Sirius y Remus se casan y viven en una casita en el campo felices de la vida, por que al menos en este fic intento mostrar otras cosas….. Igual gracias por tu review, es bueno recibir opiniones distintas

Nemis2: Por fin alguien se compadece de siri-boy!! En fin, gracias por el review, aunque lo de la niña hueca llorona es una ofensa grave y lo sabes 

Hermi16: Oye, si james no se queda con lily no va a ser el fin del mundo, además la gracia del fic es que Sirius juege a dos tandas, Moony tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias de haberse enamorado de alguien así. Un poco de sufrimiento le pone emoción a la historia, aunque también estoy de acuerdo en que es demasiado bello.

Ayda merodeadora: Ok, ok, te voy a explicar todo, pero vamos por partes. Lo primero está bien, salvo por que Remus es virgen y nunca se ha acostado con Paddy, por eso es que hace tanta alharaca al decirle que si desea hacerlo. James está recién conociendo a Lily y aún no la ama. En cambio, es tan cercano a Paddy que no le importa servirle de…como decirlo para que no suene feo… digamos, acostarse con él cuando se lo pide. Ellos no se visualizan mutuamente como pareja amorosa ya que ambos son chicos, pero aun así se tratan como tal. Es complicado de entender, espero haberte explicado bien. Por otra parte, a Sirius le descoloca que Remus lo crea amar y eso hace que ya no desee tanto…intimar con él, ya que el lobito quiere una relación mucho más comprometida que él no logra concebir. Hasta ahí voy por ahora, espero que hayas entendido.

Ok, ya está… Ah! Se me olvidaba… un agradecimiento especial para Selene, por betearme el principio del capi y subirme la moral Gracias nena!!

Capítulo 4: Decisiones

- ¡Sirius! Que bueno que estás aquí, podríamos acabar lo que estábamos…- Prongs no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que al ver a sus amigos muy tomaditos de la mano, con las mejillas arreboladas y el semblante turbado, de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que interrumpía algo importante.

En ese instante, con Remus frente a él y James parado en el marco del retrato, Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo…. Había comenzado como un entretenido juego a dos tandas, por un lado besos fugaces y revolcones por ahí con su mejor amigo y por el otro la paulatina y a veces tormentosa conquista del muchacho mas bello y dulce que había conocido en la vida, la cual se había invertido de tal manera que en ese momento era Remus el que lo animaba a llevar su relación a un nivel más profundo. Y ahí los tenía a los dos, el uno o el otro, súbitamente debía elegir entre las cálidas avellanas de los ojos de Prongs o la mirada de miel y sombra de Remus, entre su eterno compañero, la otra mitad de sí mismo, el único que quizás lo entendía realmente o el chico que en el último tiempo le remecía el corazón, que le hacía florecer esa ternura que casi a nadie demostraba, cuya luminosa sonrisa lo hacía derretir. Sin embargo, debía considerar que si bien James no le exigía compromisos ni amor duradero, tampoco le ofrecía algo más que amistad inquebrantable complementada con algunas noches de calentura. En cambio, aunque Moony lo agobiaba con ciertas exigencias y le pedía promesas que él no se creía capaz de cumplir, al menos le ofrecía su todo su ser como una humilde ofrenda, se entregaba con confianza, demostrándole así lo mucho que lo amaba. Habían tantos pro y contra por los dos lados que Sirius no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos e idear una forma de salir airoso del problema y decidirse por alguno más tarde con calma, por que era un hecho que ya no podía seguir así….

Remus bajó la vista lentamente, las delgadas manos de pianista de Sirius aun en las suyas, sintiendo la tensión del ambiente. Pese a que no tenía muy claro hasta dónde llegaba la relación de éste con Prongs, tenía la certeza de que iba más allá de una buena amistad en ciertos aspectos, sobre todo en lo sexual. ¿Amigos con muuucha ventaja? No sabía si llamarlos así…. De cualquier forma, para él las cosas no eran tan fáciles, no le gustaban los puntos medios y si se entregaba al amor junto a Sirius, lo haría al cien por ciento y exigiría lo mismo de su parte. Sin embargo, lo amaba tanto que intentaba no tomar en cuenta el hecho de que su potencial pareja no pensase igual y se limitaba a quererlo con la mayor transparencia posible. Al notar la turbación y la vergüenza en sus ojos grises, se preguntó hasta que punto él no le había retribuido sus buenas intenciones.

James comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente: Había dejado a Sirius en ascuas hacía una hora, éste se había sentido menospreciado y más tarde buscado consuelo en los brazos de Remus, el dulce Remus… que si bien no era tan bueno en la cama, transformaba en cierta forma a Sirius, por que a pesar de sus enormes diferencias, era un hecho que ellos dos conformaban una pareja perfecta. Encajan como las piezas de un rompecabezas… se sorprendió pensando con tristeza, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Y como dos son compañía y tres son multitud, concluyó que debía retirarse dignamente. Antes de que alguno de los otros dos alcanzase a detenerlo, salió por dónde mismo había entrado.

- Ay, no, ahora sí que la embarré…- masculló Sirius mientras veía a James irse, para luego salir tras de él.

No le fue muy difícil saber dónde se había ido, debido a lo mucho que lo conocía. Cada vez que su Prongs buscaba algo de tranquilidad, solo se dirigía a dos lugares. Si era de día iba al lago (tal como lo había hecho esa misma tarde), más si la oscuridad ya reinaba, no le cabía la más mínima duda que su paradero sería la torre de astronomía, dónde también se habían escapado un par de veces juntos. Allí lo buscó, a pesar de que aún no anochecía, ya que supuso que la presencia de los otros alumnos en el patio le habría hecho escoger ese refugio. Y no se equivocó, lo encontró hecho un ovillo, llorando unas lágrimas silenciosas… nunca a sus ojos se había visto tan desvalido.

- Prongs… soy Sirius…- murmuró mientras se le acercaba, hasta arrodillarse a su lado. El chico se limpió rápidamente la cara con el dorso de su mano izquierda y estaba por pedirle a Padfoot que se fuera cuando este lo sujetó firmemente por los hombros y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

- No, Paddy... no hagas eso - fue la única respuesta de Prongs. Se quiso escapar nuevamente, más una simple frase propinada por su amigo, aun en el suelo, lo hizo detenerse.

- Te juro que no entiendo por qué lloriqueas, hermano….-

James suspiró largamente mientras se daba media vuelta y lo enfrentaba.

- No me digas que tú también… No… no te enamoraste…de mí… ¿cierto?

- Ay…no sé…-

- James….-

- ¡Pero que importa! ¿Hemos tenido certezas, alguna vez, nosotros?

- No sé, Prongs, escucháme…-

- ¡Ah, si! Si tenemos una… ¿Y sabes cual es? Que tú y Remus están hechos el uno para el otro. Eso es nuevo. De hecho, no lo sabía esta mañana, cuando estuve a punto de hacerte el amor…. Solo me di cuenta hace un rato, cuando los vi juntos…-

- ¡Ya cállate!

- No, no me callo… Ay, si pudieras verte, cuando están los dos juntos… es indescriptible…. La…"pareja perfecta"…- las últimas dos palabras estuvieron cargadas de resentimiento.

James se sentó donde mismo estaba cuando Sirius lo encontró. Éste lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia, conteniéndose para no comenzar a sacudirlo para que se callase y dejara de arrojarle verdades en la cara. Sin embargo, logró ponerse un poco en su lugar y trató de entablar una conversación más civilizada.

- Prongs… ¿Me quieres decir qué te pasa? O sea, al menos hasta donde yo estaba enterado, tú no sentías nada por mí… Y ahora, te veo y me parece absolutamente lo contrario…-

- Mira, no quiero hablar más, creo que ya me excedí lo suficiente.-

- No, yo quiero saber qué es lo que estás sintiendo, creo que nadie dice todo lo que tu me acabas de decir si tiene unos simples celos de amigo... y tú no eres así, nosotros habíamos decidido que solo nos divertiríamos…-

- Si, es que… A ver… si hablamos ahora, ¿me prometes que nunca más tocaremos el tema?

- ¡Palabra de merodeador!

James se enterneció súbitamente.

- Bien, en ese caso… El punto es que yo tampoco me había tomado nuestros "arranques amorosos" muy en serio… but… no sé… ahora que te ví con Moony, justo cuando planeaba compensarte por lo que había pasado en la mañana, me sentí tan mal, tan fuera de lugar…-

- ¿Estabas celoso?- Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡¡Noooo!!

-….

- ¿Qué?

-……

- Ya, ok, quizás sí, un poquito… - James se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada. Padfoot se limitó a abrazarlo, pero él lo apartó.

- No, Paddy, suéltame…-

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso algo ha cambiado?

- Créeme que si. Ya es hora de acabar con este jueguito, Remus te ama, tú a él y si no quieres herirlo vamos a tener dejar esta incierta "relación".

- Yo no lo amo.-

- Oh, pero pronto lo harás.. y yo no tengo nada que ver en eso… aunque duela.-

- Pero…-

- ¡Nada! Ahora vamos a volver al dormitorio, para evitar tentaciones…. – James rió juguetonamente, lo que, sumado a la frase anterior, le indicó a Sirius que su amigo no había perdido completamente la cabeza- ¡Y recuerda! Aquí se acabo el tema, para siempre.-

Sirius no pudo evitar el abrazar a su amigo, más se contuvo el enorme beso que le hubiese dado de no haber seudo acordado otro plan. Prongs estaba triste, había sido el primero de los tres en darse cuenta de que tres eran multitud y esa noche, mientras Padfoot ponía al día a Moony (omitiendo algunos detalles, obviamente) sobre la charla en la torre de astronomía, volvió a llorar, pero esa vez lo hizo por la oportunidad que se había autoanulado y lo "perdido", que en el fondo nunca fue suyo, sino de Remus.

Terminé por fin, no saben todo lo que me costó. No es el último, en lo posible, trataré de subir un próximo capítulo un poco más conclusivo, aunque… ¿No creen que sería un bonito final? Espero sus opiniones y de esta forma lo decidiré.


End file.
